


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A White Collar girls mishmash.  Prepared for the wc_women_fest '12 in 12' challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (VID)

Music: "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper

Clips: S1-S4

 


End file.
